


How we show we care

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Frankenstein lives for nothing more than to make Raizel happy.





	How we show we care

Frankenstein smiled at his Master as he entered the room. Raizel glanced up from his notes and Frankenstein’s smile grew at the acknowledgement. There were no words exchanged between the two of them and there didn’t need to be. The only person that his Master would look up from his notes for immediately was Frankenstein and that was always something that made his morning.  
  
Preparing his Master’s tea, Frankenstein set it in front of the Noblesse before stepping back and giving a small bow. Raizel looked up once more, this time setting his notes aside and taking a sip.  
  
A pleasant feeling swept through their bond, which filled Frankenstein with a delicious kind of warmth. Crimson eyes sent him a knowing look.  
  
“Master, I hope your night was peaceful. I am going to get ready for school. I’ll be back down in a moment.”  
  
Raizel gave a small nod before resuming his reading. Frankenstein turned and headed upstairs to their shared room. Ever since his Master had come back, Frankenstein’s day to day had become so much more enjoyable. Not much had changed in his routine, but these small interactions with his Master infused Frankenstein’s life with the rosy light of dawn.

* * *

Having the children over was always a bit of a double-edged sword. Frankenstein was of course happy that his Master was happy. At the same time, sitting through his students’ boisterous and untidy visits made Frankenstein’s skin crawl. But he would bear it, even if the children were twice as messy and twice as loud. For Raizel, of course.  
  
There was the endearing way that the children tried to include his Master in their conversation, despite his reluctance to talk. The contentment Frankenstein could see in his Master’s bright scarlet eyes at having all these people around him, yet not one of them being scared of him… it was worth every candy wrapper, every cracker crumb.  
  
The fact that Raizel pretended not to notice when Frankenstein had to leave the room at times just to calm himself made Frankenstein appreciate his Master’s generosity even more. He knew that sometimes Raizel would even cause a little distraction so that Frankenstein could leave unnoticed to take a little break, and he appreciated this very much.  
  
But it was all worth it: all the noise, all the mess, all the questions. So long as his Master was content and at ease, that was all that mattered.  
  
Frankenstein pasted a smile back on his face as he carried the tea tray back into the living room. Raizel was the only one to look up and his Master sent him a knowing smile. That smile that said **_I know what you were thinking._**

 _Tea, Master?_ He blinked faux-innocently.  
  
Raizel’s lips twitched. Frankenstein grinned back.  
  
Even in the middle of a crowded room, he knew how to make his Master smile.

* * *

Although of course Frankenstein possessed the ability get anything his Master might need delivered to the house, he had found that Raizel enjoyed the human practice of going shopping. It wasn’t a hardship to spend this additional time with his Master. If anything, it was relaxing to watch how Raizel would stop and fixate on one thing or another, pausing like a graceful statue. He was almost childlike at these times, as it was often bright or moving things that would make him pause.  
  
Raizel looked up from the glowing objects in the toy store window that they had stopped in front of. Frankenstein sent him a smile, hoping to convey that he was happy to wait until his Master was done looking. 

“It’s called _optical fiber._ ”

**_Optical… fiber?_ **

“Yes. It’s made by drawing glass into long strands and then passing light through them, although those are probably plastic.” There were many different kinds of fiber optic toys on display: wands, fans, even tiny trees. Raizel was clearly fascinated by them, and Frankenstein’s grin widened. He loved watching his Master when he was like this.

Raizel sent back a look that somehow conveyed ** _And yet, you are so much more childlike than I._** Frankenstein smirked, being in too much of a pleasant mood to stop himself.  
  
_And while we are playing human, which one of us is the adult and which one the child?_  
  
It took Frankenstein a few seconds to realize that he had actually let that thought slip through their bond. He was about to apologize when his Master answered back.  
  
**_I do not remember being a child, but I imagine I was more polite than you are for me._**    
  
That stopped Frankenstein in his tracks as Raizel politely continued down to the next window. Frankenstein would have scoffed, but he could hardly scoff at _his Master._ And after all, he begrudgingly had to admit that back in Lukedonia, Frankenstein hadn’t exactly been on his best behavior all of the time. Really, he had been very much like a child then, and Raizel had been the one to look after him, to stop him when he had gone too far.  
  
Yes, Raizel was honestly a much easier kid than Frankenstein ever was. That thought kept the smile on Frankenstein’s face. Well, if his Master was going to be such a good child, then he would have to think of more rewards to give him.  
  
Frankenstein felt just a little giddy when he heard his Master sigh. Yes, lots of rewards for such a good child.  
  
“Master, what snacks shall we get today?” Frankenstein asked, coming to walk beside Raizel once more. Sharing these little moments brought Frankenstein great delight.

* * *

It was well past midnight about a week later and Frankenstein had just finished with his current project in the small room adjacent to his laboratory. Although it had been a long day, a part of him was itching to delve into yet another task. His body still felt like it needed something to do, but he had spent far too long in his lab today and he could already feel his Master’s disapproving eyes should he fail to resurface.

Coming up the stairs, Frankenstein was surprised to find his Master without his notes. Crimson eyes were gazing out the window in a way that would bring back memories of Lukedonia if Frankenstein were to let them rise. _Was Master feeling melancholy?_  
  
Moving quickly into the kitchen, Frankenstein made a strong tea, one he knew that they had never had in Lukedonia. Setting the pot down, he poured two cups before turning his attention to his Master.

Opening his side of the bond, he brushed over it gently. It took a few seconds for Raizel to turn those pensive crimson eyes on him. This time, Frankenstein let his own feeling of contentment flow across their bond, adding to it the simple joy of sitting across from his Master.  
  
Slowly Frankenstein reached out and took his teacup before settling back into a more comfortable position. He focused his earlier restless energy on getting his Master to relax into the here and now.  
  
It was a Noble thing, to sit there as still as a statue, barely breathing. Raizel was hard to read when he was like this. Frankenstein hoped that the new tea and Frankenstein’s presence would help ground his Master.  
  
When Raizel opened their bond just a little from his end, Frankenstein did something he rarely did. Instead of curling into his Master, he let his power wrap around Raizel, almost like a hug. A psychic hug.  
  
While being somewhat like physical contact, their bond was also much _more,_ so much so that it seemed like a completely different experience. One that Frankenstein reveled in.  
  
He watched Raizel tense ever so slightly. Many years of practice had taught Frankenstein how to read his Master’s every subtle gesture. Reaching into himself, Frankenstein thought of the few times in his life when he had felt truly safe. Most of them had to do with being so very close to his Master. He sent that feeling of being cared for and protected along their bond.  
  
As Raizel slowly relaxed, Frankenstein felt joy swimming through him, to have been the cause of such a thing. It made it easier to continue sending wave after wave of love through their bond. 

_Master. I have something to show you._

Raizel raised red eyes over his teacup, curious.

_Take your time. Finish your tea. Then we can go._

But childlike Raizel had taken over once again and he stood, tugging on Frankenstein’s shirt cuff. Very gently.

Amused, Frankenstein rose, trailing his arm behind him for just a fraction of a second, in case his Master should want to hold his hand. He did.

Frankenstein lead Raizel down the steps, his excitement leaking through their bond, he was sure. This project was something he had worked especially hard on and he honestly couldn’t wait to share it with his Master.

When they got to the small room, Frankenstein stopped at the door, turning to face Raizel. He clasped both of his Master’s hands, squeezing them lightly. He felt it almost like a thrill, holding his Master’s hands his like this, being so close.

_Master._

Frankenstein bowed his head so that their foreheads almost touched.

_Close your eyes._

With that, he led Raizel into the little room and closed the door. It was completely dark. Flipping a switch, Frankenstein then leaned in and whispered to his Master, “Open your eyes.”

The look of pure wonder on Raizel’s face was worth all the long hours that Frankenstein had spent on this project. “Frankenstein,” he breathed, letting go of his Bonded’s hand and reaching out to touch the nearest softly glowing object, a fiber optic waterfall. It was a cascade of rainbows, slowly changing color as the tiny lights moved from one delicate strand to the next.

His Master’s eyes sparkled as he spun around in slow circles, trying to take it all in. Filaments of light hung from the ceiling, some in the shape of shimmering waves, some like incandescent jellyfish, some like luminous curtains. Frankenstein almost gasped aloud at how beautiful his Master looked when the soft red fibers of the curtain touched his face as he passed through. _Bliss. This must be what it feels like._

Raizel wanted to examine each and every object: the twinkling blue bubble tubes in the center of the room, giving the effect of being deep underwater; the soft fiber optic trees with ever-changing rainbow branches; the delicate little birds with iridescent wings. Even the floor was luminous, changing colors everywhere his gentle foot fell.

**_Frankenstein… you created all of this?_ **

Raizel paused, looking back at his Bonded.

_Yes, Master._

**_Just… for me?_ **

_Yes, Master. Just for you._

Raizel smiled so warmly that Frankenstein thought his heart might burst with happiness. There were tiny twinkling butterflies on a nearby tree branch and Raizel reached for them, looking to Frankenstein to see if he were allowed to pick them up. Frankenstein nodded. _They’re all for you. You can do whatever you like._

What his Master chose to do surprised him. He immediately plucked two bright purple butterflies out of the bunch, then came right up to Frankenstein and placed them in his hair, nestling them into his blonde curls like sparkling jewels.

“Frankenstein,” Raizel breathed into his Bonded’s ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as beautiful as this.” His lips were so close that Frankenstein could feel his soft breath against his cheek. “As beautiful as you.”

They kissed softly and Frankenstein felt as if the entire world had dematerialized, then coalesced again into the living, breathing flame that was himself and his Master intertwined. Nothing mattered: not the kids and their crumbs, the werewolves, the Union, the Nobles, not the souls trapped in the Dark Spear, not a single creature, living or dead. Only one thing, one being, existed in Frankenstein's universe: _Cadis Etrama di Raizel._


End file.
